Nada es Verdad Todo esta Permitido
by Turuk
Summary: Un joven dragon descubre una guerra secreta ¿que papel tendra en esta guerra?
1. Una guerra secreta

Una guerra secreta

Algunos se preguntan por que Equestria es un lugar de paz y tranquilad, existe una leyenda sobre una hermandad, una hermandad secreta fundada desde tiempos inmemorables, ellos son los Asesinos, ponys llenos de sabiduría y diestros en las artes del asesinato, ellos quieren proteger el libre albedrío del pony…pero otros quieren destruirlo y dominar las mentes:

Ponyville

En la biblioteca de Ponyville una unicornio y un bebe dragón se levantaban para preparan la biblioteca.

-Twilight ya esta el café-dice Spike tarareando una canción

-Gracias Spike-dice la unicornio morada usando su magia para levitar la taza de café-Spike ayer donaron un libro a la biblioteca, ¿puedes ver de que es?

-Si Twi-Spike se acerca al estante de los libro donados, a plena vista se podía ver que el libro era demasiado viejo y tenía un símbolo raro, abrió la primera pagina y lo leyó, no comprendía exactamente lo que decía, Asesinos, templarios, parecía que era un cuento para potros

-¡Twilight el libro que nos dieron es un cuento!…raro-antes de que contestara Twilight alguien tocaba la puerta.

Pasaron 2 guardias reales, pero en lugar de que tuvieran la estrella azul en su pecho tenían una cruz roja y su cresta azul en sus cascos era roja, a Twilight y a Spike les daban un poco de miedo por el aspecto de los guardias

-Este… les puedo ayudar en algo señores-dice Twilight temblorosa

-¿Donde esta?-dice el guardia con una voz fuerte

-¿De que hablan?- dice Twilight cada vez más confundida

-Del libro-dice el guardia con un tono de voz más estricto

-Ahí esta-dice su compañero señalando el libro que estaba leyendo Spike

-Bien abárralo-el otro guardia se acerca y toma libro

-¿Para que lo necesitan?-dice Twilight mas confundida

-Mátalos-dice el guardia que tenia el libro

- Espera ¡¿que-dados! Crepúsculo y Espiga al unísono?

El guardia saca una daga de su armadura y se abalanza hacia Twilight, pero Spike en su instinto salvaje saca sus garras y con ellas le abre el cuello a guardia y mientras el guardia se desangra Spike se va hacia el otro pero el guardia lo esquiva y con su daga le da en el hombro a Spike pero aun con esa edad su escamas eran duras y no le paso nada, Spike parecía que esta sonriendo como psicópata con sus ojos como de gato, en se momento Spike le raja el cuello a guardia.

Cuando ve Twilight si estaba bien ve que ella estaba aterrorizada de lo que hizo, Spike regresa a su estado racional de nuevo.

-¿Qué…que hecho?-dice aterrando viendo su garras llenas de sangre.

Los dragones luchaban por sus cosas, tal vez inconcientemente pensaba que Twilight era de el.

-No te preocupes Spike-apenas procesando todo lo que estaba pasando-

Ay que encontrar a la alcaldesa y decirle lo que estaba pasando.

-SEIC ... del libro-Agarrando del libro

-¿Para que?- dice Twilight

-No ahí que dejar que esos tipos se lleven el libro-dice Spike serio

-Tienes razón vamos- dice Twilight poniendo a Spike en su lomo

Twilight iba corriendo lo más rápido posible, todos los que pasan se les quedaban viendo. A unas cuantas casa se podía ver la alcaldía, Spike esta experimentando muchas emociones a la vez pero cuando vio la alcaldía se sintió aliviado, pero todo se torno borroso y se desmayo.

Cuando se despertó estaba en una habitación oscura atado a una silla.

-¿Qué donde estoy? ¡¿Twilight?! ! Ayuda!-Dice Spike asustado y nervioso, no sabía que le había pasado a Twilight.

-Silencio niño-De la nada sale un pegaso de color café con una túnica con capucha de color negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo

-¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que le as hecho a Twilight? –dice Spike enfurecido

-Soy Lightin the shadows y tu amiga esta en otro habitación-dice el encapuchado riendo discretamente

-Eres amigo de los guardias no es cierto-dice Spike enojado

-Jaja esos "guardias" son templarios y no soy su enemigo-dice el encapuchado

Spike ya había oído ese nombre en el libro

-¿Que quieres de nosotros?-dice Spike cansado de intentar desatarse las garras

-Saben mucho de nosotros y los templarios debemos matarlos-dice el pegaso caminado por toda la habitación, bueno la otra es… que uno de ustedes se una a los Asesinos

-¿Por que hacen esto?-dice Spike, todo lo que estaba pasando era sacado de un cuento de ficción

-Tranquilo nosotros somos los buenos, pero somos una hermandad secreta, nadie debe saber de nosotros-dice el Asesino delante de Spike

-Entonces desátame y déjenos en paz

-Esta bien pero los templarios, los que los atacaron en su casa nos los dejaran en paz y los intentaran matar

Spike estaba viendo las posibilidades, síno tomaba la oferta del Asesino los templarios los iban a matar y si tomaba Twilight estaría a salvo.

-Esta bien, acepto tu oferta Asesino, me uniré a ustedes-Dice Spike con firmeza.

-Bien dragón, ¿como te llamas?-dice el Asesino con un poco de satisfacción en su voz

-Punto-dados estafa de Spike seriedad

-Bien Spike, ahora eres un Asesino protector del libre albedrío del pony…-es interrumpido por Spike

-Pero antes quiero un favor-dice Spike un poco apenado

-¿Que?-dice interesado

-Que no involucren a Twilight en esto-dice serio

-Esta bien pero ya nunca la volverás a ver, mas bien a todos tus conocidos ya no los vas a volver a ver-dice Light

-Bien maestro-dice Spike con un tono de tristeza.


	2. La hermandad de los Asesinos

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde esa mañana, en que esa mañana la vida de Spike había cambiado completamente era tan grande como la Princesa Celestia. Dentro de esos años, Lightin the shadows lo llevo al castillo de los Asesinos en el centro del bosque Everfree, toda especie pensante estaba allí, machos y hembras.

Todos ellos dispuestos a luchar y morir en nombre de la verdad y del credo de la hermandad: Nada es verdad Todo esta permitido

Spike se había levantado para entrenar, hace un par de años le habían crecido sus alas e intentaba volar lo mejor que podía, se puso su túnica de Asesino. Alguien toca la puerta, Spike habré la puerta, era su amigo

Bolt. Bolt un pony de color café oscuro. Era huérfano, vagaba por Canterlot hasta que Lightin the shadows lo recluto.

-Buenos días hermano Spike-dijo Bolt

-Buenos días hermano Bolt-dice Spike alegre- ¿que se te ofrece?

-Antes de que entrenes-dijo algo avergonzado- necesito que me ayudes con mi defensa

-Claro hermano, vamos al pateo-dice Spike

Habían llegado al pateo, aun siendo muy temprano había muchos Asesinos entrenando

-Bien por lo que eh visto cuando te atacan y se cruzan las espadas pierdes mucho el equilibrio-dice Spike muy serio-así que desenfunda hermano

-Si Spike-dice Bolt con una mirada desafiante

Paso una hora y ellos seguían practicado hasta que un pony de color verde claro se acerca hasta ellos

-Hermano Spike-dice el pony con un tono bastante serio-el mentor solicita tu presencia

-Voy en para allá, gracias-dice Spike sin aire-recuerda lo que te enseñe Bolt

-Si-dice Bolt trotan hacia el otro lado-y suerte.

Spike había llegado a la torre del mentor, por alguna razón estaba nervioso.

-¿Puedo pasar entrar?-dice Spike

-Pasa-dice Lightin the shadows

Spike entra en la sala del mentor

-¿Para que me necesitamentor?-dice Spike poniendo su puño en el pecho

-Estas listo-dice Lightin the shadows mirando afuera de la ventana

-¿Para que?-dice Spike confundido

-Para tu primera misión- dice Lightin the shadows

-Entendido-Lo mas serio posible, en su mente estaba llena de emociones mezcladas entre felicidad y temor-y donde tengo que cumplir mi misión

-A Ponyville- dice Lightin the shadows

-¡¿Como?!-dice Spike sorprendido

-Se lo que temes- dice Lightin the shadows volteando a ver a Spike-

-Pero sabe que ya no puedo volver a Ponyville-dice Spike nostálgico pensado en sus amigas

-Pero tu quieres protegerlas ¿no?- dice Lightin the shadows sin ningún sentimiento en su voz-los templarios se reúnen en Ponyville, tus amigas y el pueblo corren peligro y si los detenemos toda Equestria estará perdida y tu sacrificio seria en vano

-Si pero…-ahora Spike estaba confundido de todo lo que decía su mentor, se había entrenado 8 años para acabar con los templarios…8 años desde que había dejado a sus amigas-

-Tranquilo- dice Lightin the shadows-acabaras con la amenaza templaría de allí sin que te descubran, su nombre es Pure Brightness esta asociado con la empresa de Filthy Rich sabemos que estará en una venta de cidra afuera de Ponyville un lugar llamado…

-…Sweet Apple Acres-Dice Spike muy entristecido recordando a toda la familia Apple

-Bienyasabes todo lo que necesitas saber el llegara al las 3 de la tarde-

-…esta…bien-Spike no podía cuestionar a su mentor aun que quisiera

-Bien partes mañana al amanecer- dice Lightin the shadows volteándotese hacia la ventana.

Al día siguiente/Ponyville

Spike estaba en el puente de piedra que indicaba la entrada del pueblo, el esta sumamente nervioso, pensaba que en cualquier momento se toparía con Twilight y sus amigos.

Spike estaba caminando hacia una posada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Pony de 40 años de color crema y pelo café grisiento.

-Buenas días joven en que le puedo ayudar-dice la señora con un tono muy amable

-Si quiero alquilar una habitación-dice Spike

-Muy serian 45 bits el día-dice la pony

-Pero seguro que una Hermosa dama como usted lo dejaría en 35 bits-dice Spike con una voz seductora

-Jijiji claro joven serán 35 bits-dice la pony sonrojada

-Gracias señorita-Spike le guiña un ojo a la pony

Spike se acomoda en la habitación y se tira en la cama pensando como será su plan de mañana y más aparte como le ara para que Applejack no lo descubra

Al día siguiente

Spike se había levantado para ir a Sweet Apple Acres. Se había puesto su túnica de Asesino.

Spike había llegado a Sweet Apple Acres, la familia de los Apple, como siempre había una fila enorme pero Spike solo tenía que buscar a su objetivo e irse de ahí, estaba caminando por toda la fila y nada hasta que lo vio, estaba 3 personas atrás de la mesa donde…donde estaba Applejack y su hermana menor Applebloom. Applebloom ya tenia su cutie mark era una manzana en forma de corazón, Spike estaba recordando muchas cosas hermosas…y a la vez tristes.

-Disculpe señor-dijo Spike al señor que estaba detrás de Pure Brightness-podía darme su lugar-mostrándole 50 bits

-Ah si…si con gusto-dice el pony tomando de las garras de Spike el dinero

Spike se pone atrás de su objetivo, Pure ya estaba pasando.

-Buenas tardes Applejack-dijo Pure sacando de su mochila una bolsa llena de dinero

Ese era el momento

-¡Applejack ciérrale los ojos a tu hermana!-dijo Spike sacando su hoja oculta

Applejack no sabe lo que pasa pero cuando ve que el encapuchado tiene un cuchillo en la garra rápidamente va hacia Applebloom y con sus cascos le tapa la vista, mientras Pure mira hacia atrás asustado, Spike clava la hoja en su cuello. Spike espera un 1 segundo para sacar la hoja del cuello del templario y rápidamente corre hacia la multitud alterada y asustada corriendo hacia Ponyville.

Después de correr por una hora Spike había llegado a la posada donde se alojaba. Estaba en su cama pensando como había cambiado Applebloom, toda una adolescente y Applejack casi no había cambiado…recordó toda su vida antes de unirse a la hermandad, días como esos se preguntaba que hubiera pasado y no se hubiera unido a la hermandad de los Asesinos, ¿viviría una vida feliz y tranquila con Twilight y sus amigas en Ponyville?…pero…también se preguntaba, que en lugar de vivir en paz viviría en un lugar controlado por templarios, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, era así la vida de un Asesino llena de dolor y sufrimiento.

Al día siguiente Spike estaba listo para salir de Ponyville

-Puedo pasar-dice una pony al otro lado de la puerta

-Si pasa-dice Spike

-Te llego una carta-dice la pony

-Bien gracias-dice Spike un poco sorprendido por la noticia

"Spike soy el mentor se me a informado que un pequeño grupo de templarios se ah reunido en el viejo castillo de las hermanas necesito que vayas allá y los mates a todos y si no puedes solo mata a Fast light el es un noble en Canterlot si lo matas cortaras uno de sus fondos mas importantes"

Bien su nuevo objetivo era mas complicado pero por suerte estaba lejos de Ponyville.

Spike estaba saliendo de Ponyville para dirigirse al bosque Everfree. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia vio una casa, en ese momento Spike recordó que esa casa era de Fluttershy. Una parte de el le decía que se fuera de ahí lo mas rápido posible y otra parte le decía que mirara.

-No lo hagas-se dice Spike ah si mismo-no te atrevas.

Spike se estaba dirigiendo a la entrada del bosque, camino por 1 hora pero al final vio el castillo de las 2 hermanas. Ya estaba a unos cuantos metros pero vio varios guardias templarios vigilando el castillo, Spike se había escondido en unos arbustos al lado de un guardia, Spike usa su hoja oculta para matar al guardia lo más rápido y silencioso posible sin que el guardia de al lado lo note, corre hacia el otro guardia y le clava la hoja en su pulmón izquierdo, Spike nota en ultima ventana unas sombras.

Trepa por las paredes hasta llegar a la penúltima venta y escucha una voz

-¿Ya están listos los preparativos?-dice una voz misteriosa

-Gran Maestre todo el armamento llegara dentro de 2 días al objetivo-dice otro pony con una voz temblorosa ese debería ser Fast light piensa Spike

-Se que puede llegar mañana en la mañana –dice con una voz de firmeza

-pero…Gran Maestre…-dice tembloroso Fast light

-¡No me interesa! el plan no puede esperar mas, me entendiste-grita el Maestre de la orden del temple

-Si Gran Maestre mañana llegaran nuestras tropas-dice el otro pony en la sala si poder discutir

-"De que estarán hablando"-piensa Spike-"no importa debo matar al templario y al Gran Maestre templario"

Spike rompe la ventana con su pata izquierda, Fast light se sorprende e intenta correr hacia la puerta pero Spike corre más rápido y salta hacia el templario y lo mata con su hoja oculta clavándosela en su cuello, el pony cae en el suelo rápidamente Spike abre las puertas de la habitación y ve un unicornio color blanco oscuro, con la crin de color carmesí y su cutie mark es la cruz templaría de color roja que lo ve sin ninguna emoción y voltea al otro lado y se marcha, Spike va corriendo hacia el cundo de repente siente un piquete en su cuello se para y pasa su mano y siente un tipo de espina en esa parte y cuando quiere alcanzar al pony se siente mareado y cansado

-A un pony normal ya hubiera muerto pero a los dragones solo los desmaya-dice una voz bastante familiar

-Quien…ere….eres-dice Spike tirado en el suelo

-No me reconoces…Spike-dice la voz. De repente de las sombras sale Bolt

-…Bolt…-dice Spike ya no con cansancio sino con rabia

-Si Spike lo siento pero quería unirme a los ganadores, a los que gobernaran TODA Equestria de una forma estable-dice Bolt con un tono de superioridad-no como esas princesitas trolas

-Maldito traidor…como pudiste…traicionar a tus hermanos-dice Spike intentando levantarse pero no lo logro

-Lo siento pero no puedo traicionar a los que nunca quise-dice Bolt-por cierto el Gran MaestreTraveller truth dice que te mate pero… una vez te considere mi amigo-Bolt se agacha donde esta Spike tirado-así que no te matare pero si vuelves a meterte en mi camino te matare

-Los demás…Asesinos te…mataran-dice Spike cada vez mas débil

-Jajaja mañana atacaremos el castillo de los Asesinos nadie detendrá a los templarios-dice Bolt con una sonrisa en su rostro

-…Maldito…hijo de put…-Spike queda inconsciente…

Spike se despierta mareado, se levanta del suelo confundido.

-Debo…avisarle al mentor…-dice Spike aun débil por el veneno.

Se lenta y la ventana que rompió se fue volando pero por el veneno solo pudo planear y caer al suelo.

-Mierrda-dice Spike muy adolorido-debo caminar hasta el castillo.

Después de 20 minutos caminando como perro herido logra llegar hasta el castillo. Por la posición del sol parecía que se había dormido 1 hora.

Spike pasa los últimos árboles para ver el castillo pero oye un ruido como si algo se estuviera rompiendo asi que acelera el paso lo más que se puede y cuando sale del bosque se topa con una sorpresa.

El castillo estaba siendo destruido por catapultas, los miles de cadáveres de Asesinos era descomunal y los pocos que están vivos están rodeados por templarios. Spike se quedo inconciente por todo un día, pero cuando va a luchar por sus hermanos arriba en el castillo estaba asomado el mentor Lightin the shadows, estaba ahí parado como si nada hasta que se desploma hacia el suelo muerto

-¡NOOOO!-grita Spike, sus sentimientos estaban mezclados con ira y tristeza

Una andanada de una catapulta cae a varios metros cerca de Spike haciendo que salga disparado inconciente


	3. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

Spike esta en una habitación oscura sin su capucha de Asesino, después la habitación se convierte en un lugar extrañamente familiar era la biblioteca de Ponyville, justo como la recordaba.

-Debo estar muerto-dice el dragón con seriedad, pero de repente la puerta se abre y aparecen las 6 Mane hablando.

-Oh por Celestia y después que pasó- dice Rarity un poco asustada

-No se…después un dragón…lo mato… pero lo mas raro es que me dijo que le tapara los ojos a Applebloom- dice Applejack confundida

Las 6 yeguas no parecen ver a Spike, mientras que Spike ve a todas ellas con tristeza pensando que estaba muerto y lo que le estaba pasando era un tipo de castigo de la vida por no salvarlas de los templarios

-Mmm que raro debe ser un tipo de… - Rainbow Dash no termino de hablar por ver a Twilight muy triste.

-Que pasa Twilight –dice Fluttershy con su tierna voz

-No…no es nada- dice Twilight con una voz deprimente

-Es por Spike verdad Twilight-dice la pony campesina

-Twilight ya debes olvidarlo-dice la modista

-Es que no puede ser, se que no esta muerto…no tiene sentido que este muerto-dice Twilight con lagrimas en los ojos

Spike empieza a llorar y se tira en el suelo de la biblioteca

-Lo siento Twilight…lo siento no quería hacerte daño…solo…solo quería protegerte…pero mi sacrificio fue en vano…tu dolor fue en…vano-dice Spike llorando a cantaros tapándose la cara…

Spike despierta sumamente mareado y confundido, parecía estar en una casa de madera pero…¿pero de quien?

-No gastes fuerzas Asesino-dice una voz femenina con un tono de sabiduría, pero a Spike le resultaba un poco familiar-el veneno aun esta en tu sangre

-¿Quién…eres?-dice Spike igual de mareado como antes

En ese instante Spike logra ver la cara de la persona y se sorprende de que es…

-¿…Zecora?-dice Spike

-Así que todavía me reconoces Spike-dice Zecora poniendo un trapo mojado en la cabeza del dragón

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-dice Spike un poco alarmado por que Zecora sabia que el estaba vivo

-Caíste al rió y la corriente te llevo hacia aquí, el ultimo refugio de la hermandad-dice la cebra con tristeza

-espera eso significa que…-dice Spike intentando levantarse

-Si, soy una Asesina-dice poniendo su pezuña en el pecho del dragón para que se acostara.

Tenia sentido Zecora siempre traía una capucha cuando iba a Ponyville y esa sabiduría era muy peculiar.

-¿Que ha pasado con la hermandad?-dice Spike más vivido y sin mareo.

Cuando Spike dice eso Zecora baja la mirada

-El ataque fue devastador no se si hay supervivientes-dice Zecora triste

-¿Qué? Entonces hay que ir al castillo y sersionarnos de que hay supervivientes-dice Spike con valentía

-No se puede ir al Castillo esta vigilado por templarios pero tranquilo todos saben que este es un refugio y pueden venir, si hay supervivientes vendrán hacia aquí-dice Zecora

-Y que hacemos por el momento-dice Spike buscando su túnica pero no la encuentra por ninguna parte

-Esperar-dice Zecora-las fuerzas templarías son muy fuertes en estos momentos-

-Pero si esperamos van aumentar sus fuerzas hay que atacar ahora que piensan que han ganado-dice Spike con valor

-Vas a matarlos tú solo, así de débil atravesando su ejército y después matar a todos los templarios los cuales están buscando a los rezagados-dice Zecora sin sentimientos-lo mejor es esperar que te recuperes y que entrenes-

-Tienes razón Zecora espero que podamos ganar esta lucha-

Pasaron las semanas y ningún Asesino vino a la casa de Zecora, parecía que los 2 eran los únicos Asesinos, en cuanto a Spike, Zecora lo entreno para la batalla que se acercaba con sus técnicas de su pueblo, 1 lección para el cuerpo y 2 para la mente, Zecora era la única que podía salir y ver la situación mientras que Spike se quedaba en la casa para entrenar y conocer a su enemigo

-Ya llegue Spike-dice la cebra abriendo la puerta de su casa-

-Hola Zecora-dice Spike saliendo de su meditación

-Traje la comida para la semana y unas herramientas para tu entrenamiento-sacando varias bolsas de su canasta

-Ah…si que bien-dice Spike muy disperso

-¿Qué pasa Spike?-dice Zecora dirigiéndose al dragón

-Zecora ¿Cómo… esta Twilight?-dice al final el dragón intentando verse distante

-Spike se que extrañas a Twilight y a las otras no intentes disimularlo se que te uniste a la hermandad para protegerlas de la influencia templaría-dice Zecora con un tono de firmeza

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dice Spike sumamente sorprendido

-Me lo dijo el mentor-dice Zecora

-Ya-dice Spike mientras cae una lagrima de su mejilla

-¿Qué sucede Spike?-dice la cebra curiosa

-Twilight ¿Esta sufriendo por mi culpa? –Spike empieza a llorar

-¿Que?-dice Zecora

-Es que cuando me desmaye al caer al rió… no se…tuve una visión estaba en la biblioteca y llegan las 6 y conversan sobre el asesinato que hice en Sweet Apple Acres-Spike empezó a llorar mas-y Twilight empezó a llorar por mi culpa, no merezco ser llamado macho, la yegua que me cuido coma una hermana incluso como una madre sufre por mi culpa ¡Este el camino del Asesino sufrir y hacer sufrir!-dice Spike triste

-Spike sabes que significa el símbolo de la hermandad ¿no?-dice Zecora mientras se arrodilla junto a Spike -significa honor, convicción, libertad, igualdad…pero también dolor y sufrimiento este es el sacrificio que tenemos que hacer para salvar el libre albedrío del pony

Spike pensaba todo lo que le dijo Zecora y todo lo que había dicho se lo había dicho su mentor

-Sabes Zecora-dice Spike un poco mas tranquilo-estoy cansado de esta lucha no por que tenga miedo sino por que quiero irme lejos a la montaña de los dragones y olvidar todo acerca de esta lucha…pero al mismo tiempo quiero terminar esta lucha matar a esos malditos y saber…que Twilight y las demás estarán a salvo

-Yo también pero parece que esta guerra nunca se va acabar –dice Zecora mirando hacia la ventana-y menos ahora con estas miles de perdidas

Y así pasaron los días Spike entrenaba casi todo el día y Zecora salía a veces, Spike salía a dar una vuelva para distraerse un poco y cuando salía del bosque podía ver la casa de Fluttershy y después se dirigía a la torre del pueblo donde podía ver todo Ponyville diciéndose a si mismo que cada pony, unicornio y pegaso era feliz de no saber sobre los templarios, esa era la carga de los asesinos siempre abrir sus ojos a la verdad y por consiguiente al dolor (¿Cómo estará Twilight?) se preguntaba Spike.

Al día siguiente/casa de Zecora

Spike estaba mirando el lago de la casa de Zecora como si estuviera viendo algo dentro de el

-¿Que pasa Spike?-pregunta Zecora

-Nada Zecora solo estaba pensando-dice Spike muy apagado

-Toma Spike-dice Zecora sacando algo de su bolsa y dándoselo a Spike

-¿Que es esto?-dice Spike tomando el regalo

-Creíste que no sabría que día es hoy-dice Zecora con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias no debiste-dice Spike un poco entusiasmado

-Bueno tengo que irme por unas plantas en lo profundo del bosque-dice la cebra poniéndose su capucha

-Claro cuidado-dice Spike viendo su regalo que parecía un libro envuelto en papel

Zecora se estaba desapareciendo en los arbustos. Spike estaba viendo el regalo que le había dado Zecora, quito todo el papel y vio que era el libro sobre Equestria y sobre el ascenso de las Princesas eso le hizo recordar miles de alegrías y tristezas, ese día en lugar de ser el mas feliz para Spike era el mas triste de todos por que ese día recordaba a Twilight y ahora mas por que ese libro fue el primero que Twilight le leyó, en ese momento una lagrima recorría la mejilla de Spike, Spike puso su libro en su cuarto y se puso su túnica estaba dispuesto a ir a su casa y camino a Ponyville.

Biblioteca de Ponyville.

Spike estaba a unos cuantos metros de ver la biblioteca y de pronto ahí estaba la biblioteca justo como la recordaba en la puerta estaba el letrero de cerrado, Spike estaba planeando entrar por una ventana mientras nadie pasaba por ahí. Cuando nadie pasaba por el lugar Spike trepo por una rama del árbol y pudo llegar al balcón, abrió la puerta y entro a la casa. Cuando entro recordó toda su niñez, los miles de libros que Twilight le obligaba a leer y… ahí estaba la cama de Spike…tan pequeña, Spike esta sacando unas lágrimas, se estaba torturando pero era lo necesario para saber que su lucha no seria en vano, bajo las escaleras hacia la biblioteca tenia un poco mas de libros y se acordó de los juegos con Twilight y las platicas con Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinke Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy recordar todo eso era tan doloroso pero mas que nada era tan hermoso Spike estaba sonriendo ahora su lucha tenia sentido. Una vez el mentor le dijo: tu hoja tiene que ser guiada por algo noble.

Ahí estaba sus recuerdos que no los cambiaria por nada, se estaba yendo hacia el balcón y justo cuando salía…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Que buscas?-dice una voz sumamente familiar.

Spike voltea y se encuentra por una unicornio púrpura

-¿Spike?-dice Twilight como si estuviera viendo un fantasma-¿Spike eres tú? Spike se queda asombrado por lo que estaba sucediendo, los 2 se estaban viendo a los ojos

-¡Spike eres tú sabia que estabas vivo!- dice Twilight mientras llora de alegría y se acerca a Spike para abrazarlo pero Spike la detiene con sus garras, Twilight se sorprende por el empujón del joven dragón

-Lo…siento tanto-Dice Spike llorando mientras brinca del balcón y cae al suelo

-¡Spike espera!-dice Twilight desesperada

Spike corre por todo Ponyville mientras Twilight corre lo mas rápido posible, Spike ve varias cajas amontonadas que sirven como escaleras y Spike la trepa y se sube a las casas Spike las salta una por una intentando despistar a Twilight pero no lo logra, Spike salta hacia una callejón y se esconde atrás de unas cajas, Twilight llega al lugar y se detiene buscando a Spike y de repente se deja caer y empieza a llorar

-¡SPIKE!-grita Twilight mientras llora y llora hasta que aparecen Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Rarity y Fluttershy

-¿Que pasa Twilight?- dice Rarity abrazando a Twilight

-No vi-dice Twilight llorando-vi a Spike

-¿Que?-dicen todas al unísono

-El llego a la biblioteca-dice Twilight y todas se miran entre si

-Ven Twi-dice Applejack

Todas levantan a Twilight Para dirigirse a la Boutique carrusel

Mientras que Spike llora por todo lo que paso maldiciéndose así mismo por ir a la biblioteca y ver a Twilight

-Perdóname-dice llorando Spike y recargándose en las cajas, pero…se levanta con tal firmeza-te prometo Twilight que esto va acabar y tu dolor no va a hacer en vano

Casa de Zecora

Spike abre la puerta de la casa y se encuentra a Zecora haciendo una poción en su caldero, Spike se pasa de largo deprimido por lo que paso hoy, tal vez Zecora lo sabia, pero antes de decir algo Spike le dice algo

-Zecora…estoy listo, es tiempo de acabar con esta guerra-dice Spike aun con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-…-Zecora suspira-Spike se lo que paso en Ponyville y…

-…Entonces sabes por que debo terminar con esto-dice Spike con firmeza-no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, no solo por Ponyville sino por todos los Asesinos que murieron y por el mentor

-Si es lo que quieres-dice Zecora con tristeza- tienes 3 objetivos, el primero es Lampis el teniente coronel de la guardia real si muere el capitán actual de la guardia el estaría al mando, el segundo es el traidor Bolt y el tercero es el Gran Maestre Traveller truth-dice Zecora dejando lo que hacia y acercándose hacia Spike-si haces esto hazlo por el deber, por objetivos nobles, no por venganza

-Abecés la venganza es un objetivo noble Zecora-dice Spike alejándose de Zecora-…Zecora

-¿Si?-dice Zecora extrañada

-¿Somo los últimos Asesinos?-dice Spike mirando a la cebra

-No, en toda Equestria, en cada cuidad hay un gremio de Asesinos, el nuestro estaba al cuidado de Canterlot y Ponyville-dice Zecora viendo por la ventana-el gremio mas cercano es el de Appleloosa

-Entonces algunos familiares de Applejack son…-dice Spike

-No lo se, la mayoría de los Asesinos de ahí son los búfalos-dice Zecora

-Y por que no nos ayudan-dice Spike extrañado

-Los Búfalos solo ayudan cunado sus tierras están en peligro…


	4. Deber y venganza

Spike se estaba poniendo su túnica, cuando bajo Zecora estaba parada en la puerta con una carta en la pezuña

-¿Para quién es?-dice Spike señalando la carta

-Le mandare un mensaje al maestro del gremio de Manhatan para que mande unos Asesinos hacia acá y reconstruyamos la hermandad en esta zona-dice Zecora un poco entusiasmada pero ese sentimiento desaparece con un sentimiento de preocupación-…Spike cuídate esta misión es muy arriesgada para un solo macho

-Tranquila acabare con los 3 templarios y reconstruiré nuestra influencia-dice Spike con valor y entusiasmo

-Muy bien cuídate-dice Zecora con una sonrisa

-Zecora…-dice Spike con un tono de tristeza

-¿Si?-dice Zecora extrañada

-Si muero…quiero que le des esto a Twilight –dice Spike sacando una carta de su cinturón-explica toda mi vida después de que la deje

-Si-dice Zecora aun sabiendo que estaba contra las reglas divulgar algo sobre la hermandad-¿y si vives tú se lo dirás en persona?

-No, si vivo nunca se lo diré-dice Spike con tranquilidad-bien me voy, deséame suerte

-Adiós Spike-dice Zecora con una lagrima en su mejilla

Y así comienza la verdadera misión del joven Asesino dirigiéndose hacia Canterlot sin saber lo que le aguardaba el destino en esos momentos pensaba en sus posibilidades: moriría si matar a nadie…no…su promesa que se hizo ah si mismo no se lo permitía, prefería morir deshonrado pero sabiendo que mataría a todos los templarios a vivir sin hacer nada

-"Tal vez cunado esto acabe podría vivir en paz en el bosque sin saber nada de los Asesinos ni de los templarios…pero cuando acabara si en cada rincón del reino hay templarios intentando dominar el mundo-piensa Spike-esto nunca acabara…"

Al día siguiente/estación del ferrocarril de Canterlot

Spike había llegado a Canterlot su primer objetivo era Lampis, un guardia real lo que significaba que estaba bien protegido en el castillo de la cuidad. Spike se estaba dirigiendo hacia el castillo para saber como entrar pero oyó a un vocero cerca de una esquina.

-¡Atención dentro de 3 días se realizaran las competencias de los Wonderbolts, los boletos se encuentran en la taquilla de pista!

Bien ahora el dragón podía entrar sin ningún problema, pero lo único difícil era como localizarlo a su objetivo, mientras Spike planeaba como matar ah su objetivo el se dirigía hacia una posada. Entro a la posada y había varios ponys en el lugar tomando cidra, riendo sin saber lo que estaba pasando y lo que podría pasar si Spike fallaba en su misión

-Le puedo ayudar en algo señor-dice el pocero con miedo por el joven dragón.

-Quiero una habitación por tiempo indefinido-dice Spike sacando su bolsa de dinero de color rojo

-bien señor sígame por aquí-dice en pony un poco mas tranquilo

Después de que Spike se instalara en su habitación, se acostó en su cama pensando en el plan de los templarios, intentar saber que planeaban exactamente los templarios y por que ah una velocidad muy rápida, pero no encontró nada en sus pensamientos

3 días después

Spike estaba comprando el boleto para la competencia de la noche solo faltaban unas pocas horas así que fue al coliseo a sentarse ideando una forma de entrar a la sala VIP. Y así matar al templario y vio una puerta para entrar a la sala, pero el problema era que había 2 guardias reales que posiblemente eran templarios, la única manera de entrar era matándolos pero si lo hacia se desataría el caos y vendrían mas guardias.

Después de una hora todo el coliseo estaba lleno esperando que salieran los Wonderbolts y que iniciara la carrera, como casi todos eran nobles no había mucho ruido y todos estaban hablando. Y por fin había llegado el templario pero con 2 ponys mas, el comándate de la guardia real y una alicornio de color rosa claro que nunca había visto que se dirigían al mismo balcón que Lampis

-Muy bien princesa Cadence no es digno para usted pero es lo único que podemos darle-dice Lampis con una reverencia

-Gracias teniente coronel Lampis pero no se hubiera molestado-dice la princesa Cadence sonrojada

-Tan hermosa como humilde es digna de gobernar el imperio de cristal-dice Lampis con una reverencia

-Ya va a comenzar la carrera debemos ir a nuestros asientos-dice Shining Armor enojado con Lampis

-Tiene razón Shining Armor vengan por aquí-dice Lampis subiendo las escaleras hasta el balcón

-Maldición ahora como voy a matarlo y ¿Quién era esa alicornio? ¿Es una princesa? Mierda-dice Spike muy confundido

Después de unos 10 minutos comenzó la carrera y Spike no sabia como matar al templario

-Nicolai voy al baño espera un poco-dice un guardia mientras se dirige al baño a unas cuantas sillas a la derecha del asiento de Spike

-si, no te tardes mucho-dice el otro guardia

-bien este es el momento-dice Spike dirigiéndose al baño

Mientras Spike se levanta del asiento la alicornio rosa baja las escaleras, el guardia le hace una reverencia a la princesa, mientras ella se dirige al baño Spike se va al baño de los machos, justo cuando el guardia entra al cubículo, Spike lo mata con la hoja oculta tapándole la boca y dejándolo caer suavemente al piso

Spike sale del baño dirigiéndose al guardia

-Disculpe donde esta el…-Spike le clava la hoja sigilosamente mientras sube al balcón y antes de subir completamente oye algo extraño

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dice Shining Armor con un tono de enojo

-No lo ves hermano las 2 trolas nunca han servido como gobernantes debemos crear un nuevo gobierno-dice Lampis con un tono de grandeza

-¿Quién gobernara mejor que las princesas?-dice Shining Armor

-Conozco ah alguien que gobernara mejor Cadence estará a salvo te doy mi palabra pero si esta con nosotros-dice Lampis con voz de demencia

-No esto esta mal debo arrestarte por traición-dice Shining Armor calmado y serio

-Esta bien de doy mi casco y lo rechazas debo matarte y a tu esposa lo siento pero as escogido este destino-dice Lampis muy serio

Spike sube los escalones restantes y contempla a los 2 soldados en posición de ataque, Lampis se percata de Spike

-Ah sabia que quedaban algunos-dice Lampis un poco tenso por la aparición del Asesino

Shining Armor mira atrás para saber con quien estaba hablando Lampis, cuando se gira, Lampis saca un cuchillo de su armadura y se dirige hacia Shining Armor Spike corre lo más rápido y logra empujar ah Shining Armor y lo tira al suelo

-Eres muy ágil Asesino pero al final los matare a los 2-dice Lampis sorprendido

-Inténtalo templario- dice Spike levantándose del suelo

Lampis se abalanza hacia Spike con el cuchillo pero Spike se logra dar un salto a atrás y saca las hojas ocultas los 2 caminas en circulo de una forma sigilosa viéndose a los ojos mientras Shining Armor no sabe lo que pasa, se abalanzan uno sobre otro con los cuchillos en forma de ataque, los cuchillos se atraviesan entre si haciendo que los 2 se caigan y empiezan forcejear en el suelo, Lampis esta en cima de Spike

-Te dije que ibas a morir –dice Lampis cansado

-Moriré cuando estés muerto-dice Spike en forma agresiva

-Y ante la muerte eres testarudo-dice Lampis riendo-descansa en paz Asesino

Lampis abalanza el cuchillo y Shining Armor lanza una esfera de energía a Lampis, el se cae y Spike lo mata con la hoja oculta, Lampis cae al suelo desangrándose

-Maldi…cion no me esperaba eso-dice Lampis desangrándose

-Antes de que mueras dime que pretenden los templarios-dice Spike cansado y arrodillándose donde esta Lampis

-Ja ja imbecil vas de casería pero no sabes el por que-dice el templario-el gran maestre planea matar a las princesas y asediar Canterlot y después toda Equestira

-Nunca lo lograra los Asesinos lo impedirán nunca conseguirán su mundo frió y sin colores-dice Spike un poco calmado

-Eso lo veremos…Asesino…-Lampis muere

-Que en la muerte consigas la paz que buscabas en vida-dice Spike cerrándole los ojos al templario

Spike se levanta y ve fijamente a Shining Armor

-¡Amor hay un asesino aquí-dice la princesa corriendo por las escaleras- oh por Celestia!-dice la princesa muy alterada y de repente se desmaya

Shining Armor galopa hacia Cadence y la agarra pero después recuerda que el dragón esta ahí

-¿Quiéneres? - dice Shining Armor sumamenteconfundido-¿y que era lo quebuscabaLampis?

-Lampis pertenecía a una orden que pretende dominar toda Equiestria-dice Spike muy tranquilo

-¿Y como exactamente?-dice Shining Armor confundido

-Un mundo donde su idea sus ideas sean absolutas un mundo donde ellos controlen todo así lo conseguirán-dice Spike seriamente-y para ello deben matar a las princesas Celestia y Luna

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Hay otra orden secreta que lucha contra ellos yo pertenezco a esa orden-dice Spike

-Entonces te doy mi gratitud por salvar mi vida ¿Cómo te llamas?-dice Shining Armor

-…-Spike lo piensa si le decía su nombre podría decírselo a Twilight-

Fire of hope

-Es un placer Fire of hope por toda tu ayuda-dice el unicornio

-Debo irme aun tengo que acabar con todos ellos-dice Spike

-¿Aun hay más?- dice Shining Armor sorprendido

-Si y debo eliminarlos a todos-dice Spike serio

-Quiero ir contigo, quiero luchar contra ellos- dice Shining Armor serio

-No-dice Spike muy serio pues no se perdonaría que el hermano de Twilight se uniera a la hermandad y la dejara sola-necesito que le habices a las princesas sobre la amenaza

-Esta bien lo haré-dice Shining Armor

Spike se va del coliseo, todo el mundo estaba evacuando el coliseo por la muerte de los guardias…Ya afuera del coliseo Spike se dirige a la posada para saber donde iba a encontrar a su segundo objetivo, todos los ponys estaban alterados pero sin perder su compostura, algunas yeguas estaban histéricas y otras estaban desmayadas Spike caminaba por una calle sin personas, cuando siente un mal presentimiento un pony se eleva por los cielos dirigiéndose hacia Spike pero el lo esquiva y se sorprende de quien era

-Eres un gran guerrero-dice Bolt sin sorprenderse de que Spike esquivara el ataque-si te hubieras unido a los templarios hubieras hecho muchas cosa y tenido todo lo que quisieras

-Tal vez pero si lo hubiera hecho aun vivirías-dice Spike poniéndose en posición de ataque

-No lo comprendes Spike los templarios llevan la delantera y tienen mucho mas poder que los Asesinos, cuando acabe esta guerra podremos dominar Equiestria-dice Bolt con tono de locura-tendríamos a las princesas como esclavas

-Si podría haber tenido todo lo que un macho quisiera pero a costa de que, miles de muertes, una idea absoluta sin libres pensadores y sin vida- dice Spike enojado

-Y las princesas que, nadie puede estar en su contra de sus ideas o se convertirían en traidores tal vez lo tapan con bellas palabras pero en fin de cuentas es la verdad, ellas han causado cientos de guerras y que causaran-dice Bolt con tono desafiante-si los templarios estuvieran en el poder no habría guerras y TODOS seriamos iguales…

-¿Iguales? Los templarios dominarían y los demás serian esclavos-dice Spike señalando a Bolt

-Tal vez eres un gran guerrero pero tu mente esta nublada Spike-dice Bolt con un suspiro al final-tal vez en la muerte veas la verdad

-Si es así como lo quieres hacer que así sea…templario-dice Spike

Los 2 se ponen en posición de ataque viéndose a los ojos intentando ver su punto débil del otro .Bolt corre hacia Spike y le da una patada con su pata izquierda delantera en el hocicó, Spike intenta darle una patada pero Bolt la esquiva, Bolt se aleja de Spike, Spike corre hacia Bolt con la hoja oculta izquierda dirigida al cuello de su adversario pero lo logra esquivar y al mismo tiempo le da una patada en el estomago del dragón haciendo que se tambaleándose, Bolt corre hacia Spike salta hacia el sacando su hoja oculta pero Spike no logra esquivarlo y le da en su antebrazo izquierdo

-Ríndete con honor Asesino llevo la delantera-dice Bolt confiado

-Me rendiré cunado me muera-dice Spike cansado, cuando empieza a llover fuertemente

Los 2 corren uno hacia el otro sacando sus hojas ocultas y las estrechan sobre las otras, en una pelea de fuerza Spike le da una patada en el estomago a Bolt haciendo que se cayera al suelo Spike usa su hoja oculta para matarlo pero Bolt lo esquiva y le da un golpe a Spike en el hocico y después una patada doble con sus patas traseras haciendo que Spike retroceda, Bolt se levanta un poco cansado pero aun con fuerzas para correr hacia el dragón y saltar sobre el para despistarlo, Bolt le da una patada a Spike en la articulación de su ata derecha haciendo que este se cayera al suelo, Bolt le da una patada voladora en su espalda con sus ultimas fuerzas

Bolt salta hacia Spike para clavarle la hoja oculta, pero justo cunado llega Spike levanta sus 4 patas y haciendo impulso hacia adelante para sacar volando a Bolt, Spike se levanta y le clava a Bolt su hoja oculta derecha en su corazón…

-Mierdaaa-dice Bolt mientras Spike le saca su hoja oculta de su pecho

-Has fallado Bolt los Asesinos han ganado-dice Spike agotado

-No importa si yo muero o Lampis, el Gran Maestre seguirá con sus planes de matar a las princesas y dominar Equestria-dice Bolt seguro

-No lo hará yo lo detendré-dice Spike con seguridad

-Ja lo dudo…pero el esta en el castillo de las 2 hermanas preparando un ejercito de templarios por si quieres intentarlo-dice Bolt agotado-Spike ¿te…acuerdas de la pregunta que nos hicimos cuando éramos novicios?

-Si-dice Spike confundido-cuando acabe esta guerra ¿podríamos tener una vida normal y común?

-Si…esa era…si acabas con el Gran Maestre…vive tu vida en paz por los 2…adiós viejo amigh…-Bolt muere

-Que en la muerte consigas la paz que tanto anhelabas…-Spike le cierra los ojos al pony y se levanta con una lágrima en la mejilla-…viejo amigo

Spike se queda mirando el cielo nublado miles de gotas le caen en su rostro recordando a su viejo amigo cuando 2 guardias reales se acercan con 2 lanzas apuntando al dragón

-Queda arrestado por asesinato-dice un guardia

-¿Son guardias de Shining Armor? – dice Spike

-Si-dice confundido el guardia viendo a su compañero por un segundo

-Entonces dígale que el enemigo se reúne en el Castillo de las 2 hermanas que traiga a todos los soldados que pueda-dice Spike serio

Spike se marcha pero por su pie lastimado tardaría un par de horas para recuperarse "Mierda si voy caminando tardare mucho mejor voy volando" piensa el dragón, Spike agita sus alas dirigiéndose al castillo.

Spike mientras se dirige al castillo piensa como evadir a esos templarios

que le dijo Bolt (Bolt su único amigo desde que se unió ah la hermandad, aun se lamentaba por haberlo asesinado pero su sentido de deber era mas fuerte que sus sentimientos)

1 hora después/Bosque Everfree

Después de tanto volar, Spike se estaba cansando pero a lo lejos se podía ver el castillo de las 2 hermanas así que decidió volar hacia la ventana mas alta y buscar desde ahí al gran maestre templario.

Después de aletearlo mas silencioso posible hacia el castillo logro entrar rompiendo la ventana, cuando se levanto no había nadie mas que un escritorio con un mapa de Canterlot, pero de repente desde afuera del salón se oyó un sonido peculiar que no entendía Spike hasta que la puerta se abrió por una bola de energía roja del tamaño de una pelota de tenis que le atravesó abajo del pulmón derecho haciendo que Spike saliendo volando hacia el escritorio

-Así que tu eres el Asesino que mato a Lampis y a Bolt no es cierto-dice el gran maestre templario entrando al cuarto-Bolt me contó mucho de ti Spike un gran guerrero pero ciego con las mentiras de los Asesinos

-…Traveller truth…-Sipike se tapa la herida con su garra derecha. Spike se levanta sacando su hoja oculta izquierda intentando atacar a Traveller truth, pero el usa su magia para lanzarlo a una pared haciendo que Spike se quede sin fuerzas para levantarse

-No entiendo por que sigues adelante después de destruir la orden de los Asesinos por sigues luchando quiero saber ¿Por qué?-el cuerno de Traveller truth se ilumina y Spike empieza la recordad toda su vida desde su nacimiento hasta ser un Asesino-ah…así que es por eso unas ponys han sido tu motivo de seguir luchando hasta el punto de estar…medio muerto

-Tú…nunca entenderías templario-dice Spike confundido por lo que paso

-Tal vez no Spike pero si te hubieras unido a mi las hubiera protegido para que no les faltaría nada y tu no estuvieras en estas condiciones-dice el unicornio viendo como Spike se desangra

-Si no estuvieran con tu idea las matarías-dice Spike enojado por la duda

-Pero aun viendo tus recuerdos no entiendo por que aun estas luchando, cuando destruí la hermandad de hubieras ido con tus amigas y protegerlas pero no…decidiste luchar por la hermandad y arriesgar tu vida para nada- dice Traveller truth mientras que Spike ah escondías agarra un pedazo de cristal-¿Por qué sigues luchando? ¿Por que?

-Por que nadie mas lo ara-Spike lanza el cristal al cuello de Traveller truth

Spike con sus ultimas energías se para y saca su hoja oculta mientras que Traveller truth intenta sacar una esfera de energía de cuerno mientras Spike se dirige hacia el pero cunado la lanza Spike la esquiva y le clava su hoja oculta en el otro lado del cuello y la otra en el costado del templario y empujándolo hacia delante y tirándolo al suelo

-Eres… muy ágil Asesino…-dice Traveller truth desangrándose pero sin ninguna expresión de dolor-serias un buen aliado si no estuvieras ciego

Spike se arrodilla junto a Traveller truth -Se acabo Traveller truth…los templarios han fracasado…-dice Spike lentamente

-Nunca moriremos Asesino…tal vez mi plan se retrase pero tarde o temprano lo lograremos y se acabaran las guerras y las diferencias y el mundo será mejor y por fin habrá paz eterna- Traveller truth ve a Spike-espero que cunado eso pase veas las mentiras de tu hermandad…Asesino- Traveller truth muere lentamente

-Que en la muerte encuentres la paz y la verdad que tango deseaste en vida…templario-Spike le cierra los ojos a gran maestro templario

Spike se levanta y mira a la ventana preguntándose y estaba haciendo lo correcto…pero noto que los templarios del castillo están corriendo hacia el bosque mientras que de el salen guardias reales, Spike se dirige afuera de la habitación para salirse del castillo

5 meses después/casa de Zecora

Spike se dirigía a la casa de su amiga lentamente agarrando su herida con su garra y justo cunado esta en frente de la puerta se oyen unas voces de jóvenes hablando entre si, Spike confundido abre la puerta y cunado la abre nota a una pony y un unicornio con las túnicas de los Asesino, pero ellos se ponen su puño al corazón al ver a Spike

-Maestro-dicen los jóvenes al unísono

-¿Que?-dice Spike confundido

-Ahora eres un maestro Asesino Spike-dice Zecora saliendo de la sala de a lado

-Parece que ahora eres la mentora del gremio de esta zona-dice Spike feliz

-Si pero tu también lo mereces mas que nadie-dice Zecora con una sonrisa

-No Zecora ya no seré mas un Asesino-dice serio Spike

-¿Por que?-dice Zecora extrañada

-Ya no quiero ser más un Asesino, los templarios están muertos…-dice Spike con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Los templarios nunca morirán Spike-dice Zecora seria

-Si lo se pero hasta que vuelvan quiero estar en paz, en el bosque-dice Spike sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Entiendo no te puedo obligar a quedarte-dice Zecora

-No te preocupes Zecora estaré ahí si me necesitas-dice Spike feliz


	5. Epilogo

Epilogo

3 meses después/cascada del bosque Everfree

Pasaron los días y noches Spike creo una casa de madera cerca de la cascada y vida era tranquila sin guerra ni vidas en peligro pero aun teniendo una vida tranquila existía en el la semilla de la duda ¿había hecho lo correcto no solo por Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy sino por todas las personas de Equestria? ¿Los Asesinos tenias razón con su credo e ideología o los templarios tenían razón? Tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pero en ese momento se oyó un grito de una yegua, Spike salio de su casa y se dirigió a la cascada y ahí estaban 2 yeguas (una pony de pelaje crema con crin roja y una pegaso de pelaje naranja claro y de crin púrpura) al final de la cascada.

-¡Aguanta Sweetie belle te vamos a ayudar aguanta¡-dice la pony terrestre que le hacia conocida y las reconoció eran las CMC pero no era tiempo de recordar tenia que ayudar a Sweetie belle

-¡Ya no aguanto!-dice Sweetie belle muy alarmada pero ella se resbala de la roca que estaba agarrada y cae-ahhhhhhhh

Spike vuela hacia la cascada y después en picada para ayudar a Sweetie belle, mientras que Applebloom y Scootaloo se quedaban asombradas.

Spike agarra a Sweetie belle mientras ella estaba desmaya, Spike asciende donde estaban las yeguas y la pone delicadamente en el suelo

-¡Gracias señor muchas gracias!-dice Applebloom llorando

-¡Si gracias y esa velocidad en la que fuiste a rescatarla fue asombroso!-dice Scootaloo

-¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?-dice preocupado Spike por sus viejas amigas

-Nada solo una excursión de amigas-dice Scootaloo

-Ya pero tengan mas cuidado-dice Spike mas calmado

-Si, oye darías ir un día a Ponyville para agradecerte-dice Applebloom

-Si…debería ir…-dice Spike pensativo

Ponyville

Después de que se fueran las CMC Spike se dirigió a Ponyville pero no sabia por que solo estaba caminando por el pueblo con su capucha puesta solo recordando su infancia…pero no sabia por que…estaba justo en frente de Sugar cube Conor…los pasteles que Pinkie le preparo…Pinkie nunca se cansaría de sonreír y de hacer feliz a las demás personas. Spike camino y camino viendo a Ponys alegres de la vida sin ninguna preocupación, potros jugando a las atrapadas, enamorados viéndose uno al otro… ¿Spike había hecho lo correcto? ¿Que tal si los templarios no eran malos solo querían salvar el mundo a su modo?…nada en ese momento le parecía cierto a Spike pero ahí estaba la librería…su hogar. Spike se sube a una casa cerca del gran árbol solo para detenerse a recordad todo y pensar sobre como estaría Twilight si estaría fuera del alcance de Asesinos y templarios, pero en una ventana se podía ver…si ahí estaba Twilight y no solo estaba ella sino Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy hablando y riendo entre si…si Spike en ese preciso momento recordó su misión y todas las preguntas que estaban en su cabeza se habían contestado solas…cada una tenia una personalidad única e inigualables, una que nadie en este mundo comprendería y por eso luchaba no solo por ellas sino por cada mente libre y única de toda Equestria ese era la mision de un Asesino. Spike sonrió con alegría y sin dudas y solo pudo suspirar y susurrar

-Gracias Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y sobre todo a ti Twilight por enseñarme el camino…tal vez creen que estoy muerto pero yo siempre luchare por ustedes-Spike salta al piso y se va con una sonrisa en el rostro-yo siempre las cuidare

Después de salir del pueblo se dirigía a su casa pero oyó un lloriqueo muy cerca de allí y si, a su derecha estaba una potra de color lila con la crin despeinada del mismo color y llorando, Spike se acerco hasta la potra con curiosidad por el inmenso parecido a Twilight, el estaba viendo a su alrededor pos si estaban sus padres buscándola pero no había nadie solo ellos 2, Spike no pudo mas y le pregunto a la potra…

-¿Por qué lloras potra?-dice Spike hincándose donde estaba la potra

-Es…que…no…encuentro mi muñeca muaaa-dice la potra entre lloriqueos

-Tranquila tus padres la encontraran-dice Spike con una sonrisa amable

-Yo no tengo papas-

-Lo siento no sabia-Spike se siente culpable de lo que dijo

-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada-la potra se calma un poco

-¿y entonces donde vives?-dice Spike

-En la calle la gente me da de comer o me dan bits-dice la potra triste

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dice Spike

-Aurora-dice la joven

-Es un placer Aurora yo me llamo Spike-dice gentilmente

-Disculpe…señor Spike ¿tiene unos bits que me preste?-dice Aurora viendo al dragón

…-Spike no se permitirá no hacer nada por esa potra-tengo una casa en la cascada del bosque Everfree te podrías quedar ahí

-¡En serio digo si si me encantaría!-dice Aurora muy feliz

Cascada del bosque Everfree

Ya era de noche la diosa Luna estaba poniendo una luna menguante en el cielo oscuro y estrellado (una noche digna de recordar).

Spike le había dado de cenar a Aurora, la potra hablaba y hablaba sobre las miles de cosas que le gustaban y que quería ser de grande y Spike solo oía pensando en que ella reflejaba la voluntad de todos los ponys, tal vez existían momentos en los que parecía que no existirá un final feliz pero eso no importaba si tenias fe en ti mismo.

-…y así pondría mi tienda de flores y seria tan feliz-dice Aurora muy feliz

-Espero que así se pero por el momento ya es hora de dormir-dice Spike llevándola a su cama

-Spike puede leerme un cuento para dormir-dice la potra un poco somnolienta-siempre quise que alguien me leyera un cuento

-Claro Aurora-Spike se levanta de la cama y en la otra habitación se encontró un baúl, Spike lo abre y ahí estaba su túnica, sus hojas ocultas y el libro que le regalo Zecora sobre la mitología equestriana. ¿Spike le diría sobre los Asesinos y templarios para convertirse en Asesina y ayudar a Zecora? o…

Spike se dirigió a la nueva cama de Aurora para sentarse a su lado

-¿Qué libro me vas a leer?-dice Aurora muy entusiasmada

-Bueno no tengo muchos cuentos pero se que este te va a gustar-Spike pone a la vista de la potra el libro que le regalo Zecora-pero se que este te va a gustar

-Si si léemelo porfis-dice Aurora muy alegre

-Bueno. Había una vez, en el mágico reino de Equestria…


End file.
